Crossover Chronicles
by DalekAddison
Summary: The Master has gained the trust of Sylar and the two have become allies. Meanwhile Ben 10 meets an old friend of Max's named the Doctor and New yorks CSI department deal with the body of Sylar victim, with help from Adrian Monk.
1. Prologue

Prologue "Peace Offering"

The warehouse was dark and damp. Situated in the center of new York, Sylar had received a note to this location a few days ago. But for what reason?

As he entered, the room rumble as a train on a near by track rocketed past. It was an old disused warehouse. Several floor boards had rotted away and water dripped from the ceiling.

Sylar gazed around the area. It was a large warehouse, but it appeared empty. He made his way along the room, carefully attempting to locate the mysterious summoner.

A noise caught his attention. It was a groan of some sorts, muffled. He darted around several corners to find the noise. When he did he was slightly shocked to see it was a man, tied helpless to a chair. Sylar walked closer, knowing that this might be a trap. He wasn't sure what to do at first but raised his arm as if to pull away the binding rope but instead flicked his finger and it flew off by itself.

The man gasped for air. "Please! You've got to help me! Please!"

"There no point in calling" A man called from behind. Sylar turned to see the man. "Glad you could make it Sylar. I'm known as the master"

"Why have you summoned me?" Sylar hissed.

"Because" He paused "I'll just cut to the chase here. I require your assistance"

Sylar turned to face the hostage then faced the master again. "I will not be turned by your hostage antics"

"I had no intention of killing this man as a threat. More of an offering"

Sylar was confused by this. The master began walking around Sylar while fiddling with his laser screwdriver.

"I know fully well Sylar, that you kill mutant people, remove the brain then implement there ability into your self. I therefore offer this man to you in return that you assist me. There will be others like him afterwards."

He wasn't lying, Sylar could tell that. But he would be damned if he was going to listen to strike a deal with this man. He waved his arm up quickly, trying to use his telekinesis to harm the Master. The Master, however aimed his laser screwdriver at Sylar and fired faster then Sylar moved his arm. The blast struck him in the chest and he fell to the floor dead. The Master walked behind the hostage, grabbed the rope and re-gagged the man.

The master whispered like a chill into the mans ear. "It's only a matter of time".

As the Master had foreseen, seconds later, Sylar gasped, then slowly pulled himself up. He straightened himself up then began to speak. "i don't let anyone get away with killing me".

The Master smiled evilly. "Excellent! For a second there I almost wondered. Now, This man will be the first of the offerings."

Yet again he wasn't lying. Using telekinesis, Sylar grabbed the Masters neck and this time he was the fastest. Sylar slowly repeated himself.

"No one, gets away with killing me"

The master smiled again. "Ever had the Shanti virus?"

The question shocked Sylar but he answered. "Yes. How is that relevant?"

"I believe, before you contracted the disease, you had more abilities than you do now. If you assist me, can get them back"

He wasn't lying, as he hadn't been the entire time. This was such an odd offer. Sylar had not thought about his lost powers for a while. Super hearing, Melting on touch, Super memory....

"Cryokinesis, Radiokinesis, precognition through art" The Master was listing them out loud. "Alongside your new abilities they would be quite useful. Also gaining what you lost...."

"How?" Sylar interrupted harshly. For the first time, his man could give him something he wanted. "How would you give them to me?"

"You don't really need to know. All you need to know is that I'll do it if you help me."

Sylar nodded slightly.

"Also" The Master continued. "I can get the powers you got while you had the virus."

Sylar eyes widened.

"Alejandro's disease immunity and absorption. Candice's ability of Optikinesis. Those new abilities would be useful. Right? Also don't forget this guy"

The Master placed his hands on the hostages shoulders. "You can take his ability, and the abilities of other mutants I give you."

"What is his power?" He nodded to the hostage.

"Rust inducing"

The room fell silent as Sylar pondered. He looked at the floor for a while then look up at the master with an evil grimace across his face. "Where do I sign up?"

The master shifted away from the hostage and held out his hand to suggest him. Sylar took a step forward and raised his finger to point at the mans forehead. Slowly, he moved across and as he did a large laceration sliced across the hostages head, seeping blood. The hostage screamed his last scream as the Master laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 1

Ben took a long step from the Rust Bucket and onto the grass. They had stopped at a camp site to rest after there journeying.

Grandpa Max was cooking on a barbeque. Gwen was assisting.

"Hey Ben" It was grandpa talking. "Sorry to get you up early but we're having a good old fashioned Barbie!"

Ben growled and mumbled "It better be good".

"Gwen, hurry up with the fire will ya" Grandpa said

"It's not lighting!" She tried the last match but it didn't work. "And we're out of matches".

"Well then…." said Ben raising his right arm "Time to go hero!"

He slammed his arm down onto his Omnitrix. In a sudden flash, Ben transformed into Heatblast. He then quickly shot flames at the barbeque which burst into radiant fire.

"Ha ha!" Heatblast boasted and crossed his arms "I'm the best! Can't beat that Gwen"

"Ben, you idiot!" shouted Grandpa "Don't turn hero in public! There are several people watching. There's that couple over there, the police car there, also there's that family over there."

"Yeah, dweeb" hissed Gwen

Heatblast growled, then in a flash turned back into Ben.

Ben shoved his hands into his pockets then turned around and walked to the over side of the Rust Bucket.

"No one even thanks me". He kicked a small can across the grass. "What's the point in having an Omnitrix if no one lets you use it"

He followed the can into the small causeway between the vans and tents. He kicked it again.

Then however, something happened. Around him, a groaning noise started being emitted from nowhere and everywhere, a wheezing noise coming from time itself. A large box materialized around him. It wasn't too large but at the same time there was a larger room within it. Seaming to break all laws of physics.

The Tardis had materialized around him. However he was not aware of its name at the time. In the centre of the room was a console. Suddenly, emerging from behind this console was a tall, remarkably thin man wearing a blue pin-striped suit and a red tie.

"What?" was the only word the man said, however he repeated it a few times, each time with greater emphasis.

"Where am I?" questioned Ben. He began circling the Tardis console while gazing around the room.

"Well, this is my Tardis, stands for time and relative dimensions in space, it's my home and time machine. Well, I had another home before. Weeeellll till I ran away that is."

"You like to ramble don't you?"

"It comes with the intelligence"

Ben looked around for a second then tried to remember "Did you say this was a time machine?"

"Oh yes! Best in the galaxy, best in the universe even, and it's a space ship too. It's the best at that as well. It's pretty good in general…."

Quickly, Ben slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Fourarms. He grabbed the man by the jacket and lifted him clear off the floor.

"Then take me back home!" He growled at him "And make it snappy!"

"Hmmm, one second a human child, the next a Tetramand adult" The man noted.

"Ben!" Grandpa shouted everywhere "We've finished some sausages. They're tasty!"

Grandpa noticed the absence of Ben after a few seconds.

"Gwen. Where's your cousin? He hasn't arrived yet."

Gwen was eating as she spoke "All the more sausages for us"

"No" said Max he put down his barbeque tools and walked around to the other side of the Rust Bucket. He gasped. He stood staring at the large blue boxed parked slightly askew.

He mumbled, his mumbles grew in volume until he could finally say, "Gwen!" She hastily darted around the corner to meet him.

"What is it grandpa. Those people have got an odd looking tent"

"That's no tent, Gwen. That's the Tardis."

"The what?"

Grandpa slowly walked toward the Tardis and began to open the door.

He muttered the word "Doctor…"

Gwen couldn't quite here what he said "Grandpa". He was gone. He disappeared inside the blue box. Gwen zipped across the clearly to the door, which she pushed open as she entered.

Her mouth dropped open. She stumbled "What? Bigger on the inside….."

Both Grandpa and Gwen noticed Fourarms strangling a man.

Grandpa knew who this was.

"Doctor! Ben, put him down!"  
Fourarms looked to grandpa then slowly lowered the Doctor. The Doctor rubbed his neck then approached Grandpa.

"My, my, my Max, you've gotten old" He paused "And fat. Sorry, I've gotten rude"

"And you've gotten younger" noted Max "How many times have you regenerated since we battled those Mi-goes?"

"Um about 6 times" He said while scratching behind his ear.

"You know him, Grandpa?" Fourarms growled

"Yeah, he helped the Plumbers several times. He was there when it was formed and he's here now."

Gwen was confused by this. "How?"

"Well he's a time traveller"

"That's right" said Fourarms "He said this was a time machine"

"Anyway doctor?"

"Yes Max?

"We're having a barbeque. Do you want to join us?"

"Excellent. Sounds great! Let's go! Alons-y!"


	3. Chapter 2

The master stood watching gleefully with his hands behind his back as his scientists assembled the null void portal. It was huge piece of machinery, developed by some of the best earthen scientists with help from him.

Cables were thrown every where in a spaghetti-like mess, either parts of the portal generator or the cables which installed it to the ship. The Master stood up behind a control podium where a series of computers had scientists working on them.

"Are we ready to fire?" It was a blunt question, and required a blunt answer

"Systems ready for activation, master" The scientist said bravely.

"Hmmph" Was the Masters reply. Not in disapproval however.

From across the other side of the room, opposite the null void projector, a toclafane glided over to the master

"Oh great master, the decepticon leader grows restless" it seemed to hum as it spoke

"Tell are autonomous friend he must wait for the rest of the party members to arrive" the toclafane dipped forward slightly in response like a bow, then darted off the way it came.

The Master crossed his arms "Activate the null void projector!"

The scientists nodded to his command then fiddled with controls on the computers. Others pulled large levers and some connected cables into certain sockets. The large circular gap present on the projector flooded with colour which soon transformed into a bizarre inter-dimensional portal.

Falling from the portal, emerged two large figures, who then crashed into the floor. The Master waved an arm and the scientists stopped the equipment. The master walked down from his imperial throne and approached the figures.

"I am the Master"

One of the two stood up, he had a large array of tentacles from his head and was bulky in the muscle departments.

"I am Vilgax"

The second figure stood up, he appeared to be an amalgamation of different aliens.

"I'm Kevin"

"Oh" was the master's reply; he turned and made his way back to his command position. "My names the master, his is Vilgax and you get stuck with…… Kevin"

Vilgax sniggered then Kevin turned as if to thump him. Vilgax stopped laughing.

"Anyway, I am the Master! I have freed you from your different dimensional prison! You will repay the favour."

"Pah!" bellowed Vilgax "I doubt I'll help a human like you!"

"Oh I am no human, Vilgax. I am a Time Lord"

Vilgax stumbled back a bit. He muttered the words 'no…..impossible'.

Kevin jumped forward. "I don't care what you are; I'm getting out of here!"

He swung his crystal arm round to hit the master. He discovered he couldn't move his arm however. He was stuck.

The master turned slightly to the left and used his right hand to suggest the figure in the corner.

"This is my new ally, Sylar. You won't be able to hit me while he's around. His telekinesis is far more powerful then your own strength."

In the corner Sylar had his hand held out, supporting Kevin's arm from moving. With a flick of his wrist, Kevin was thrown back next to Vilgax. Sylar had a smirk on his face.

Kevin growled while pulling himself out. This time Vilgax walked forward.

"I believe you have a plan."

The master answered this unsaid question "It's a brilliant plan, your help would be most useful"

Vilgax looked to the floor in thought. "But..." he started "I must have the Omnitrix as a reward".

The Master shrugged "Sure, I have no use for it"

Vilgax smiled "I'll help you, as long as I get that Omnitrix"

"Fine, fine, Of course, of course. Know, Kevin" He turned to face Kevin

"I want the Omnitrix too"

"What"!?!?! Vilgax roared at him. "There's only one you fool!"

"How about…" The master started and the two fell silent "I restore you to your original form. No more being stuck as a mutant"

"Really? Awesome! Where do I start?" The master smiled, and then used his fingers to whistle. Seconds later a Toclafane glided up to him.

"Take our new friends to there rooms" The toclafane bowed then flew up to the two humongous figures

"Follow me" It turned around and swiftly disappeared, followed by Kevin and Vilgax.

The Master left the room and began walking along a corridor, Sylar quickly caught up with him.

"Master, when do I get my original powers back?

The Master stopped. "When you finish this mission"

"What mission is that?"

The master entered a room and Sylar followed.

Tied up on an operation table was Captain Jack Harkness. The two approached him.

"Ahhh, The master." The captain began "I should have known you would be behind this."

The master began to laugh: a bit sarcastically though.

The master began to speak to Sylar. "I caught him trying to teleport his way out of the sol system".

"I had done bad things on earth. I wanted to start again."

"And here you are now starting again as an experiment"

"Why did you bring me here?" Sylar asked

"Well" The master started "This man is from the future yet he has lived through the past. I wanted to show you an immortal that lived through history but my first option was killed by one of his followers".

"Odd" was Sylar's comment and then he and the master turned to leave.

When they got in the corridor they were approached by a large cybertronian.

"Ahhh, Megatron. Couldn't wait where I told you too then"

"Enough of your crude jokes Time Lord. Barricade grows restless"

The Master leant over to Sylar. "Don't worry, Megatron. This will be his accomplice. Megatron, Sylar. Sylar, Megatron. Anyway, barricade is your Cybertronian teammate on your latest mission."

"Which is?"

"To hunt down and kill the Doctor."

"I don't know who that is"

"Well then" the master began shooing him. "Get to the transmat. Barricade will fill in the details on your arrival."

Sylar left. Megatron looked down at the Master. "The all-spark cube"

The master looked back up at him. "Go on"

"You better have it. I will not allow my self to be manipulated into not even getting my reward after all this work"

"It's safe, Megatron. It's safe"

"Where is it?"

"Let me put it to you this way. Where do you hide a certain alien artefact? Don't know? A place full of alien artefacts, of course"


End file.
